SafeHaven? Not So Typical Zombie Story Part Two
by Resident Evil Chick95
Summary: Finally in Alaska. Its safe here; or at least said to be...


Safe Haven?

Sequel to Not So Typical Zombie Story

Chapter one

When I awoke, I found I was no longer in a helicopter. I looked around "Leon? Steve?" My voice spiked with panic. I felt arms go around me and lips on my neck.

"Good morning" A male voice gave me a breathy reply.

"Ummm, good morning."

"I carried you in from the helicopter. I tried to wake you... but you were to much of an angle to wake. Leon's in another room. Think he's making breakfast." He kissed my neck again.

"Steve, where are we?"

"Honey, we're in Alaska. Where the safe haven is. It's totally free of infection." I kissed him back.

"So we're in Alaska? Is this our own place? Is there anyone we know? What's it like here? Is it seemingly normal?"

"Claire, Honey, claim down. Yes, Alaska, yes this is our place. Leon and I bought it with the money we had. I don't know if there is anyone or what it is like. Chris said it was a nice place, wasn't lying either. This place tries to make it as normal as possible. Think we can start our lives together now, as normal as we can try anyways, picking up the pieces of our broken lives. " Steve gives a sly smile, the type that drives me crazy.

"Well now that I am up to speed, how about I go make us some breakfast and the going shopping for supplies?"

"Sounds good. The fridge is stocked with food already though. They do that for all new people here."

"Great, what you want?"

"Whatever you make I'll eat. I'm not picky."

"Then you aren't like me." I said with a laugh, and growling stomach. "I'm going to go rummage for stuff."

"Good" was what I heard when I walked out the door and down the hall to the kitchen.

Steve wasn't lying. The house was nice, much like the one back in Pennsylvania. The kitchen was the same as back home. I found all the stuff quite easily. I checked the fridge, there was a lot of drinks. I pulled a case of eggs, some butter, jelly and coffee. I made coffee, and remember Leon liked sunny-side-up eggs. I toasted bread and put some homemade jelly on it and took it back to Steve. Leon had come out of the shower and got eggs and jelly toast, then sat down at the table to eat. I got Coffee, eggs, and jellied toast.

I ran back to the bathroom for a shower, though I doubt it helps, since I'm just putting the same outfit back on. I replaced my clothing on and walked out. "Let's go shopping now. We need house stuff…and I need clothing." I said. Steve was right to me the whole time I said the word clothing.

"I agree, Leon?"

"Agreed." Came his rely muffled by the toast in his mouth.

"So, let's get going." I went to the door and opened it. There was no snow like you'd think, but damp, little cold, and a sun held high in the sky. "Oh my God." My voice was a hushed whisper. "It's beautiful." Arms were around me and his lips were on my neck again. I just kept staring outside. Trees were green scattered at places, the asphalt was wet, and the grass was green, beautiful color. It had to have been a fresh rain. I step out letting the wonder of the worlds around fill my soul. I didn't try to fix my dampened hair when a soft, cool breeze blew it a skew.

Since we didn't have a vehicle we have to walk. We walked to the store "I'll shop for my clothing and bedding. Steve, you get your clothing and see if there are any job offering anywhere and also cars for sale. Leon, you look for furnisher, your clothing, and anything else we may need for the house. We'll rendezvous back at the entrance in about an hour." We all went to look for clothing first. After an hour with hands of clothing, we grabbed a cart. "OK, Steve grab that news paper, we'll all look into that later. Since there is already three beds we don't need to look at them. Leon, how about you go and find some sofas and chairs. I'll take Steve with me to look at bedding and hygiene products stuff, sound good?"

"Works for me." Steve said pulling me into his arms, Leon just nodded while walking away with the cart. Steve took my hand and we went to the bedding section. I found a cute comforter set for the queen bed in the master bedroom. It was blue and had almost like a quilted type affect to it. There was a bunch of childish type bed sets and this really nice other one for a twin bed, so I grabbed two of them. It was revisable. "Let's go to the bathroom stuff, then find Leon." Steve nodded in reply. I grabbed three toothbrushes and some hand soap along with toothpaste. We headed odd in search of Leon.

About two minutes later we found him. "Hey man? Find anything good?"

"Yeah, I did. Check it out." He pointed up at the display. "It's the last one besides the floor model." We should get it." It was a couch with a love seat.

"What's the price?' I asked checking the tag. "250, that's not bad. Steve what do you think?"

"Sound's good. Leon, anything else?" Leon walked over to another to another couch, this on listed for 30 dollars. The store was cheap, but sold a lot of good stuff, I must admit it. We took the floor model of the 30 dollar couch, it was the only one left. "Well we ready to go then?"

The sales person looked to be about eighty and ready to keel over at any moment. "We to town, I reckon." His voice was low and hoarse, like a person who smoked all of his life.

"Yes, We got here last night." I replied while placing stuff on the conveyer to get checked out. "Is there possibly any jobs that would be opened around here at all, Sire?" I save a sweet smile, hoping that he would say yes.

"Well, we always need people to stock shelves and mop the floors." Came his hoarse reply. "I can page the boss for you if you'd like." The old guy pressed a button, with in minutes a guy dressed all in black, blond hair that was slicked back, and had glasses; they looked like sunglasses which I thought was just a little odd, came up.

"Names Albert, How may I help you?" He spoke with a sophisticated type voice.

"Sire, these people have a question for you."

"Raymond, what do these people have to ask me?'

"Albert, I'm Claire, This is Steve, my boyfriend, and this is Leon, my brother. We were wondering if you possibly were hiring here."

"Well, Claire, Steve, and Leon. We need help stocking shelves." Albert winked at me. "We need a pretty girl like you here and also some strong guys too. When can you start?"

'When can you use us?" My excitement kept growing by the second.

"How about tomorrow."

"GREAT! Thank you!" We all took the bags and left on our way to go back home.

Once we got back home, we unpacked, made beds then sat in the middle of the living room floor. "Well, let's get to this." Leon got up and went to the kitchen and returned a moment later with a knife. He cut the box open, ripping out the bubble wrap as if it was some type of present.

"Wait!" Leon stopped to look at me. "You have a huge mess, I managed to grab the instructions, you threw out of the box first, and your acting like a three year old." I felt like a mother scolding her child, who had done something wrong.

Once everything was set up it was to late to do anything. "Claire, let's go for a walk." Steve took my hand and we walked all over the town. "Not a lot of places opened."

"No, just this bar here, Funk's Bar and Eatery."

"You hungry?"

"Steve, we don't have the money."

"Never mind." I thought he meant on going out to eat, instead he pulled me into the door with him. "We have a reservation here." He sounded so sophisticated. I had never seen him like that.

"Right this way." The waitress said.

Once we got our food and drinks ordered, Steve took my hand and looked me in the eye, and said "I know you don't enjoy nice suppers and stuff like this this, because its just not…you. But I think you'll like this." He pulled a dozen roses out of no where and handed them to me. They were red and pink, alive, beautiful, pretty smell. My mouth fell open. "Before you say anything, I have another thing for you." He stood up and reached in his pocket his hand made a fist around something and pulled his hand out. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew it was small. "This may seen soon, maybe a little soon, but really I don't care. I love you. You mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do in this world without you. Claire, you complete me."

"Oh, Steve. I feel the same way. I love you too." I got up hugged and kissed him.

"So then…I'm not rushing it?"

"Rushing what, baby?"

"This." He knelt down on one knee, while I stayed where I was at. A smile spread across his face. "Claire Marie Kennedy. I love you. Will you marry me?" He took my hand and opened his fist to revile a petite diamond sparkling ring. It gleamed in the dimly lit smoke filled room.

"Oh, Steve. Yes, I will!" I was so happy I hadn't realized I had shouted it until all eyes were on me. He slid the ring, gently, on my finger. Kissed my lips pulled me into a hug. We sat down and talked till the food came.

The house was dark by the time we got home. So we snuck in the door and went right to bed. I was giddy as a school girl. I don't remember drifting off to sleep, but I some how did. My sleep had been interrupted by a beeping sounds at five am. I realized it was my alarm going off. I woke Steve up and went out to make breakfast. The rest of the day flew like a bat out of Hell. After work we went to look at cars. There was a jeep much like mine that had been left behind. It was a little over $600.

We took the jeep and drove home. Once at home there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. There stood a woman with a slender figure and was very nicely built. I noticed she held something in her hands. She looked at me and gave a Hollywood smile. "Hi, I'm Alexia. I live right next door to you. I noticed you guys have just moved here." She still held that Hollywood beaming smile. "I made this platter of food for you guys. I hope you enjoy it."

"Umm, thank you, Alexia Ashford. Would you like to come in?" I really didn't want to invited this Hollywood Barbie in, but I was only being nice, plus she brought food.

"Sure, I can tell we're going to be great friends. " Another Hollywood smile. She stepped inside. "Oh, such a lovely set up." She needs to stop with the Hollywood smile before her face gets stuck like that.

"Claire, who's here." Leon asked, but before I could answer Alexia bounced her way over to him.

"Hi, I'm Alexia Ashford. I had just introduced myself to Claire. I noticed the ring on her finger, are you her husband?"

"Umm, no I'd be her brother Leon."

"Oh, I'm SO Sorry! I better get going then." As she went to turn to leave, Steve came out. "Oh who is this?"

"I'm Steve. Claire's boyfriend."

"So you are not married then.

"No, we just go in engaged last night."

"Oh, well its pleaser to meet all of you, but I really must get going. Good bye. Hope to see you around." and with that she turned as something beeped and she reached in her pocket too pull out a phone, then took off running out the door.

"Glad she's gone." I said once I knew she was gone.

"What, why?" Leon asked, looking at me as if I had an extra limb. "Claire, she seems nice. Give her a chance will ya."

"She is way to smiley and bubbly. It's annoying. There's something wrong with her."

"Just give her a chance."

"You like her, don't you Leon." Leon only nodded.

Chapter two

-three weeks later-

Everything was same old, same old. We got settled and met Alexia a few more time, not my idea. Leon likes her a lot, but I think there's something really screwed up with this chick. Time was flying, there was new productions taking place, one that caught my eye a thing that sprung up over night, was called Ashford. It seemed to be like a last name. Not much was known about Ashford, other then it made everything. The slogan was "The Ashford company, now till the end." It seemed like something that I had heard before. Tri-Farma's slogan had been "Tri-Farma now and for the future".

We agreed never to talk to about that again. What happened there, should stay there. It stayed back in Rodeoville for long enough. They were trying to make a cure and instead almost caused the outbreak to become worse. Thanks to Steve, Leon, and myself we stopped that from even happing. We got to the Alaska to the safe haven. That's what they called it Safe-Haven. The population is just a little over a million.

Ashford Company. It hit me, like a train coming out of a tunnel, Alexia's last name is Ashford. When we first met her, she was in a hurry to leave once her phone went off. She might work for them, her smile and everything else about her is just was off. It only made sense.

I drove past Ashford Company on my way to work, I seen Alexia climbing out of her car. She had the same outfit as Annette had. It was a white lab coat and black pants. Her blonde hair fell a little below her perfectly posed shoulders. In the process of my though I had slowed down, not aware of it. She turned around, her blonde her flung like in a movie. I swear she had to of saw me, since she flashed that diva smile right at my vehicle. I put peddle to the metal and got away as fast as I could. I thought of her and the evil I had seen her face, the rest of the week.

Chapter three

-one week later-

The Evilness of Alexia is still haunting me. The survivors from influenza outbreak started to act strange; as if they no longer have a mind. They are acting like zombies, only not eating flesh yet. I'm getting myself ready for the worst, I bought guns and ammo. "Claire, Claire. Claire?" Steve's voice cut though images in my mind.

"Yeah?" I answered shaking my head to remove the images in my head.

"Finally come back to earth."

"I guess so." "What's wrong? You've been out of it the past few days."

"I'm sorry Steve. I just seen something that has me pretty freaked out." "Like what, Sweetheart?"

"Like Alexia."

"Like Alexia what?"

"She's EVIL, Steve!" He seen how upset I was so he took me in his arms. "She owns the Ashford Company! I'm going to put an end to this. People in Safe-Haven, Alaska have began acting strange. Their acting how they acted before they'd crave flesh."

"Honey, you sound a little bit paranoid. Are you sure she's evil?"

"I'm positive, she is! I seen it in her face. Where's Leon?"

"In sleeping, he has a headache."

"Ok. As long as he isn't with Alexia."

"She really bothers you don't she."

"If you seen what I seen, you would be too."

"I'm sure I would be. Just give it a little bit of time yet. Just till we figure something out."

"I have given it time. I told you since we first meet her, that I didn't like her."

"Well, I know that, but don't go overboard. We'll figure something out, alright honey."

Chapter four

- another two weeks later-

I stepped outside with Steve and Leon. Since I was "Paranoid" as Steve had said, I put my gun into my hip holster. I wasn't going to be caught dead (or alive in this case) without I one. What we seen outside was what we thought was in the past. Dead bodies were everywhere. We went to work to find it still locked up. "I told you, people were acting weird. I bet it was the Ashford Company." I spoke my mind.

"Claire, Chill will you." Steve said and he seemed a little annoyed by it.

The next day, I woke up and decided to go to the store to restock food supply. Before I left, I put on my hip holster and loaded my gun. Once outside I heard an all to familiar sound. It was a moan; filled with death and hunger, the undead's moan. It was then I seen the body crawling towards me, it was Wesker, my former boss. I pulled out my gun and was steadied it on his head. I was about to pull the trigger when I heard Steve's voice behind me. "Claire, what in the world?"

"He's a zombie, just like I thought. Told you the Ashford Company was guilty. I'm getting to the bottom of this now.

"Claire, Wait."

"Why?"

"I'll tell Leon to get ready. We'll search the town for survivors and then check out the company then. Sound good."

"Sounds great." I let him pull me back into the house.

Three hours later after we showered and ate, we checked for survivors. Needless to say there was no one left alive. We went to Ashford Company. Alexia was the first person we seen. "Oh, your still alive, I see." Laughing that annoying laugh and also smiling that evil diva smile.

"What have you and this company done to all the people that were here?"

"Oh, I was looking for a cure, he he, but guess it went wrong." She giggled. I just wanted to shot her now and get it over with, but I used my great self control.

"What do you mean? You sound like attacking here was actually the plan, and not finding a cure. Isn't that right, ALEXIA." I just went off on her.

"Oh, so you are on to me then or perhaps you are just good with pinpointing stuff like that."

"Or MAYBE BOTH!"

"Oh my, we have an attitude here…I like that about you. You'd make a very good lab rat."

"I will not be a rat, much less YOUR rat and I wont be even the tiniest part of your experiments. You leave all of us out of this YOU HEAR!" I screamed at her, how could anyone possibly do this to people, I don't understand. With a fling of her hair and a turn of her foot Alexia disappeared. "Well, I refuse to leave. I will bring this company down! There has to be some other place, if not in America, then another place over in the world has to have no infection. I'm not going to let other places fall like America has.

"Claire, I agree with you." Leon's voice was behind me. "I'm sorry for not believing you. You're my sister, and I love you. I should have know not to underestimate you."

"Thanks, Leon." Some of my anger had faded hearing the words of my brother, it touched me deep inside. Steve had found the door to enter, it was unlocked. "This place, it looks so familiar."

"Like Tri-Farma." Steve said what we were all thinking.

"Maybe the same people built it?" Leon inquired.

After about four or five hallways and seven doors there was a flight of stairs. I lead the way, since I had the gun. We came to a fork in the hallway. We just went straight. It seemed about the best idea. We went through another door, the room looked almost like a prison to me. "Wh-wh-who's there?" A males voice rang out filled with terror. "I'm still alive!"

"There's someone in here. Leon, Steve! Help me get him out!" The guy had long hair and looked a total mess.

"Claire, Leon, Steve? Don't you remember me?" his voice did have a familiar ring to it.

"Afraid I don't fully know you."

"It's me, Chris from the helicopter."

"What happened and how did you get in here?"

"After I talked to you guys, Alexia got a hold of me and brought me here. Said I could be her little lab rat."

"She said that to us also, but instead of taking us or anything she turned and left. What has she done to you?"

"Nothing yet just left me here, barely any food or water."

"Well hang on. We'll get you out. Do you know if there is anyone left alive?"

"I'm sorry I can't answer the question. Over there is a crow bar. Try that." Steve handed me the crow bar and I pried the door open with that. We exchanged a few more words and then left.

Once in a new hall we found a door that read "weapons". "We're in luck. Chris could you pry that door open with your crow bar?" Chris got the door open with no problem at all. "Oh my God, We're set!" I walked into the room. Inside was racks and stands of nothing but different types of guns. Leon being smart this time, took a shot gun along with extra ammo. Steve took a shot gun and a semi-auto gun plus ammo. I kept my hand gun and took a shot gun with ammo. "Alright, Chris any idea where we're going?"

"Well, Miss. Claire where do you wish to go?"

"To the bottom of this. I want to know what happened."

"Best I can do is take you to the computers."

"Computers work." We followed Chris with out guns readied for whatever might spring out and attack. Once in the room Chris logged into the computer.

"You can access anything you'd like too on here. It has all the security codes, the works, everything you'd like to know."

"Thanks Chris. Means a lot."

"Anytime, Claire. I owe you. If it hadn't been for you; they would of killed me."

"Chris, You don't owe us anything. You have done so much for us. Well, Ashford Company is part of Tri-Farma. Just like I thought. I'll print us out a map, in case something were to happen, we'd be able to find out way around." I walked over to the printer and picked up the printed out map.

"The plan this time is; Bring Alexia down, don't get killed, blow this place up, and save the world again." We followed the map till we came to a place called "The queens layer".

"Let me go first. I don't trust this place, Claire." He tried the handle and it wouldn't open. So he shouldered it, still nothing. So he went and side kicked it. The wooden door split a little. He side kicked it again, the whole door split in half down the middle. He kicked the side with the handle, making a path for us to enter. "Got it."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Claire?"

"You could have just shot the lock, you do know that right?"

"Oh, I know."

"So, why didn't you then?"

"I wanted to be dramatic."

"You wasted valuable time."

"But it was worth it." I just shook my head at the comment. Steve stepped in to the room. "It's clear." Came his reply. "See!" as he said it the floor gave way. I tried to grab his hand, but he was gone before I could even make a move.

'Steve!" I screamed. I ran to the hole and locked down, there was dust crawling up out of the hole. Once it cleared out, I could see the room below. It looked like a coliseum. It had marble floor and huge pillars, that were ivory white. It was pure beauty. I look farther, I could see Steve laying down there on his back. "STEVE! CAN YOU HEAR ME STEVE?" I screamed my throat going numb and tears in my eyes. I won't cry. I won't let myself cry. I hadn't known Leon was behind me or even had his arms around me till he pulled me away from the scene. "We need to get down there! We need to save him!" Leon helped me walk as we followed Chris back to the weapons room. "We need to hurry!" We got back to the weapon room, we found three ropes there. We tied them all together hurried back to where Steve fell.

Once back to where Steve fell; a laugh sounded behind us. "Alexia, What do you want!" I was outrageous, I pulled my gun on her.

"Shot me if you'd like it won't do much good."

"Maybe I will, You HAG! After you tell me what you have done to Steve"

"Oh, you'll see once you get down there. It's a surprise, and a fun game." So enraged, I shot her right in the chest. She fell down. Blood oozed from the wound, but I didn't care at all. We hurried to tie the rope and get down to Steve.

Once down where Steve fell, I looked around till I spied him. I ran over and knelt down in front of him. He looked horrible; he had blood stained clothing, a very pale face, his head hung as if he was already dead, and his body was chained to the wall. "Steve?" I whispered. I was afraid we were to late. He lifted his head. His eyes were already dead looking.

"Claire."

"Steve." I cried out kissing him. He could barely move, but he still managed to hug me.

When he spoke, his words. I knew he was dying. I felt like part of me was dying too. "You have to leave. She injected me with something. Some type of virus. My body is fighting it, but it's to strong and is taking over. She wants me to kill you. BUT I WON'T." His voice became a terrible screaming sound of agony. I cried out in surprise, jumped up, and backed away. I watched in agony as the person I loved turned from a handsome human being to a hideous green monster. What happened to Steve was nothing I had ever seen before. He became hunched over, spikes protruded from his back. His neck grew and eyes turned into two black things that I could look into and see my own reflection on them. He loomed over 8 feet if not 9. His feet looked like a chickens, with huge claws on them. His hands looked much like his feet had with huge claws attached to them.

"No." I muttered " Steve, No!"

"I won't kill you, I won't. Run Claire. Get out of here, PLEASE!" Monster Steve roared and there was sorrow in his voice. Chris raised his gun to fire a shot.

"Chris, NOOOO!" But I had spoke to late he had already fired a shot. It all happened so fast, Chris fired his shot and then a green tentacle thing broke up from the ground and grabbed me by the waist and wrapped itself around me. The more I squirmed the tighter on me it got. Steve came running towards me, but never touched me. I fell to the ground. I hit it hard because the air was knocked out of me. I looked around for Steve, I seen a tentacle hit and protrude though the back of his chest. He let out a horrible sound and fell to the ground.

"STEVE" I was crying and ran over to monster that was slowly returning back to Steve's human shape.

"I wouldn't kill you; so she killed me."

"Steve, No stay with me please. It's alright. We're going to get you out of here. You hear me."

"Claire, I'm not going to make it."

"No, Steve!"

"I'm glad that I met you, Claire. I love you."

"STEVEEEE, NOOOO!" Then he died. His head fell front and his breathing stopped. I hugged and kissed Steve, hopping that my actions would revive him; though I knew they wouldn't. I swear I heard laughter. It sounded like Alexia's, but that's not possible because I shot her. I wasn't the only one who heard it. Chris and Leon were looking around. Leon placed his hand on my shoulder in an act of comforting me. "We'll be back. We're going to find a self destruct button."

"I'm coming with you. Alexia must be STOPPED."


End file.
